Peephole
by luvitorhateit
Summary: He knows he isn't supposed to be thinking these things because he is supposed to be over her.  A fluffy carlyxfreddie one shot.


**Congrats! You have stumbled upon my first fanfiction story ever. This is just a fluffy little CarlyxFreddie one shot I thought up last night. I'm not much of a writer, so I hope this isn't too horrible. (; Oh and don't forget to REVIEW. Positive, Negative, all feedback is great! xxxx**

Freddie Benson looked out the small peephole from his apartment door. This was a habit he'd sworn off years ago, but he had made an exception this once. When he was younger, and madly in love with his neighbor Carly Shay, he would stand up on a chair (he didn't need _that_ anymore) and wait for her to come home. Today he was also waiting for Carly, but it was different. He _wasn't_ still in love with her, (of course not) and he was only watching for her because he had to talk to her about iCarly. Footsteps started echoing through the dimly lit hall and Freddie's heart began pounding wildly. Okay, so maybe that wasn't why he wanted to see her. He watches as Carly slowly turns the corner. She is holding a carton of milk and some crackers (probably for Spencer) and silently laughing to herself. (_God_, he can't get enough of her smile). She is wearing her worn-out PJ's and her hair is a mess but he can't help but think she is beautiful. He knows he isn't supposed to be thinking these things because he is supposed to be over her. He tells himself "they" will never happen, in hopes that if he says it enough he will finally believe it. But then he remembers that time last year-that time that almost seems like a beautiful, distant dream-when a taco truck incident brought Carly and him closer than ever. The moments when she kissed him are his e_verything_. Sometimes (often) he is his own worst enemy. He hates himself for letting her go. But maybe, he thinks, its for the best. If Carly still loved him she would have let him know by now, right? She must be over him (if she ever did love him. Was it just pity? One drawn out awful lie?) He watches as she fumbles for her keys and then without notice, the groceries in her hand tumble to the floor. It reminds him of when they first met and she dropped her water bottle in the hall. He wants to go out and help her, but wouldn't that make him crazy-obsessive Freddie all over again?

He turns away from the peephole and slides onto the floor sighing. Moments pass, and a sharp knock at the door startles him. "Freddie" Carly whispers "I'm locked out. Can you let me in?" Once again his heart is threatening to jump out of his chest "Um... yeah. Hold on a second." He looks down at his galaxy wars t-shirt and sweats and for once he is glad he didn't decide to sleep in boxers. He then realizes if Carly was whispering to him through the door she must have known he was watching her out of the peephole. _Oh shit. _He quickly unlocks the door and opens it. Carly is standing there patiently a smile ready to burst from her lips. "What's so funny?" he smirks as he takes the milk and crackers from her and sets them on the counter. "Oh... nothing" she says shutting the door behind her. "Tell Me!" he cries. "Nope!" she giggles running from him in the darkness. "Get back here Carly, I mean it!" He finally grabs ahold of her and wrestles her to the floor. Both teens feel waves of electricity shoot through them at each other's touch, their bodies just inches away. "Please, tell me." he looks at her straight in the eyes, something almost longing in his gaze. "Okay, okay." She sighs defeatedly. "Just get off of me! And also, where is your mother?" He chuckles and helps her to her feet. "She's at a parenting convention and doesn't get home for an hour." "Oooh you lucky duck!" She smiles "And the reason I was laughing before is because I know you were looking out your peephole at me" He can suddenly feel his cheeks getting warm. _Of course that had to be what she was laughing about._ "I was not!" he cries. "Don't lie to me Freddie..." "why?" She looks at him with questioning eyes. The room becomes incredibly quiet. The only sounds are of the two teens breathing. "I..." he begins "Yes, Freddie?" she questions walking toward him. "I just...wanted to s-see you." he looks at his feet. "I know it seems stalkerish and you laughed at me when I did it when I was younger, but the truth is I'm not over you, Carly... I-I don't know if I'll ever be." Nervously he looks up to read her expression. Her breath hitches in her throat and for a moment she is completely speechless. "Ohmygod." she whispers. Feeling like an idiot that has probably just ruined his life forever, Freddie turns to walk out of the room. "Wait Freddie, no!" Carly runs toward him and grabs his shoulder turning him to face her. "Don't leave. Please, please don't leave" He scowls, the hurt evident on his face. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't?" She takes a step closer to him and now they are impossibly, wonderfully close. "Because then... then I wouldn't be able to do this." She doesn't think twice before she crashes her lips against his. After overcoming his initial shock, he clutches her waist and he kisses her back—hard. He tastes warm and wonderful, even better then she remembered. This is nothing like their first kiss. It's more messy, more desperate. They need _each other__._ When they are both out of breath, Carly turns her head and softly whispers in his ear,

"You look really Cukey In your galaxy wars pajamas."

**THE END(:**


End file.
